


Liara's Night Out

by Aedyn



Series: Shepard & Liara [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Porn, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedyn/pseuds/Aedyn
Summary: Shepard is away on Earth for a meeting, and Liara can no longer stand the boredom of sitting home alone.  She decides to have a night out, which gets a lit wilder than she planned.  Things get even more complicated when she bumps into friends.Chapter 4 coming very soon. If there's anything you'd like, happy to take requests!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Liara T'Soni/Original Character(s)
Series: Shepard & Liara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. If you enjoy it, kudos are always welcome and make me write faster!
> 
> The first chapter was posted earlier, but I didn't like it. So, I've added to it and done some more editing and am much happier with this version. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I messed up chapter 2, but I think I have it fixed now.

Liara T'soni was bored. Though this really was an understatement. After dragging herself out of bed around 10 that morning, all she had done was sit on the couch watching Shepard's collection of terrible Christmas movies: Blasto Saves Christmas, A Blasto Christmas Carol, Blasto Saves Christmas II: Santa's Got A Brand New Spectre, etc. Shepard herself had been gone a couple of days to a meeting on Earth and wouldn't back be back until a couple of days before Christmas. Liara was starting to regret her decision to stay home alone at their apartment on the Citadel. Jack and Miranda had been visiting, but they'd left not long after Shepard. All this alone time and Liara had done nothing that she would consider productive, or hell, even interesting much less exciting.

She glanced at the clock to see it was already almost nine o’clock. Nine o’clock and she was sitting in her pajamas on the couch in the glow of the Christmas tree and Shepard’s meticulously assembled Christmas village while yet another movie was starting on the vidscreen. 

“Hardly over one hundred and acting like I’m well into my matron stage,” she muttered with an eyeroll. It wasn’t that she was unhappy settling down to a less stressful and adventurous life, but surely, she could do something more exciting, then a devious thought crossed her mind. She grabbed the control and flipped the channel, then switched the volume up a few levels. The surround sound suddenly filled with a loud feminine moan, and Liara licked her lips when she saw on the vidscreen an attractive woman with fiery red hair was being fucked by a turian while her mouth was wrapped around a human’s cock. 

Moving one of her hands up beneath the hem of her shirt, she cupped her breast, kneading it gently. She watched as the thick cock slid deeper into the woman’s mouth and focused on the sounds of her moans. Liara loved it when Shepard made noise during sex; it always excited her even more when she could make her scream out with pleasure, which she had to admit she was quite adept at doing. And she loved to be used for another’s pleasure like the woman on the screen. Shepard was in the bedroom just as she was on a ship: in command and submitting made it all the more exciting for Liara; a fact Miranda and Jack had been keen to take advantage of during their visit, but they were all gone. So here she was trying to get herself off to a vid, and she quickly realized it wasn’t going to be enough to slake the need growing in her. 

"I think I should get out of the apartment," she said to herself and turned off the screen. There was no one there to hear her, but the act of saying it aloud helped push herself to get up off the couch.

After a quick shower she wandered into the walk-in closet in their bedroom trying to find a good outfit. She'd never been the type to go out. After completing her university studies, she’d gone into the field, then the whole business of the Reapers had not allowed much of a social life. It was even less since she and Shepard had moved in together, and now at five months pregnant she spent more time at home poring over reports from her information agents, even though she had handed over much of the Shadow Broker's daily operations to her trusted assistants such as Feron. No more. She was going out and was going to have a fun evening, maybe even wild. She searched through her clothes until she found something simple and elegant. She slipped it on, thankful that it still fit over the slight swell of her stomach, but then went to the bathroom mirror just to be sure. The gown was a flowing satiny white, which set off the beautiful sapphire blue of her skin. The left side was slit from the hem up to mid-thigh, allowing her to show a little leg. The soft fabric then crossed over in an x across her chest and clasped behind her neck. It was a little small for breasts, which gotten a bit larger recently, and pushed them up out a bit, but she didn't mind the attention it would draw. In fact, she was counting on it. Shepard was always the fun one, but now it was her turn. Maybe it would be her turn to teach Shepard some new tricks when she got back.

***

Almost an hour later Liara stepped out of a cab in one of the streets of the Lower Wards. The avenue was well-lit with flashing neon signs, as it was a popular strip of clubs, casinos, hotels, and other seedier businesses. Directly before her was an ultra-modern three-story building of steel and glass. The word "Callista" stood out in bright blue neon letters at the top of the building. Callista was known as one of the nicer and more private of clubs on the Citadel but with a more untamed side to it, as evidenced by the naked asari dancing provocatively in front of large screens which flashed dazzling arrays of lights in some of the windows. Callista's was a club where a private dance usually entailed a bit more than a dance. It was also popular with newly arrived Alliance personnel on the station. It was known as a place where one could sample alien cuisine of all types for the right price, if one could afford that price, but it was also popular with those wanting to do less legal business in a semi-public setting. Liara was familiar with it as she used it many times to arrange meetings between her informants and buyers and sellers of information.

Liara approached the entrance. A large krogan in overly intricate black and silver armor stood on either side. They nodded politely to Liara as she went inside. Stepping she was greeted by a young human woman at a counter. Her hair was a bright green, a tight red dress left little to the imagination.

"Good evening, if you have any weapons, you'll need to check them here," she said with a smile. 

Liara shook her head. "No weapons."

“Excellent. I’ve waived the entrance charge for you, gorgeous, so please go on in and enjoy yourself,” the woman said and gestured down the hallway to a set of opaque glass double doors.

The asari offered a warm smile to the compliment and followed her direction. The doors opened automatically, and she was surprised by the interesting design inside. Nearly the entire three floors of the building were actually just one large open room. Platforms of varying size floated throughout the room at different heights with glass stairs leading to each. Some of the platforms were completely enclosed in frosted glass panels for privacy while others merely had simple silver metal railings. The platforms were each decked out with an assortment of comfortable gray couches or metal stools around glass tables. There was no overhead lighting, the only lighting came from the floors of the platforms themselves which varied in color from soft white to deep blue. Naked asari and human women danced on half a dozen floating silver disks that moved throughout the open space, floating by, under, and over the many platforms. The lighting was low, and blue lights marked pathways on the floor to the platforms and to the main bar. In the center of the room on the ground level was a large open platform where a couple of dozen people were slow dancing. The place was busy with many of the platforms occupied, some by only one or two people, others by groups. The music was quiet, almost hypnotically relaxing rather than the loud thundering music she would expect at a club. Servers in shimmering blue gowns moved deftly throughout the establishment delivering drinks of a myriad of colors to just as diverse a clientele.

Liara drew several interested looks from the several platforms that she passed by. She finally settled on a booth in the corner on a lower platform that was only a few steps up. Settling into the booth, she was approached by an asari server.

“Good evening,” the asari said. “Have you had the pleasure of visiting Callista before?”

Liara shook her head and swallowed nervously. 

The asari smiled. “Then welcome. I’m Vani, and I’m here for whatever you need this evening.” She pointed to a small control panel on the glass table. “You can use that to adjust both the color and brightness of your platform. This late in the evening, we do ask that you keep the brightness setting at or below five; it creates a certain ambiance. This is an adjustable platform, so if you need privacy, you can also use the panel to enclose your area in the frosted glass you see on some of the other platforms. You can also place orders from the panel, and,” she smiled and winked, “if you want to browse our… finer offerings, you can do that as well. We have a wide selection. Now, can I bring you anything?”

Liara smiled. “Thank you, Vani. Yes, I’ll just start with a Rannoch Sparkle Wine with no alcohol, please.”

Vani brought up her omnitool and entered the order. “I’ll be back with that shortly.”

Liara let out a huge sigh and leaned back into the vinyl covered booth. It was soft and warm. Looking at the control panel she saw it had even had a heat setting for the couch, which she quickly turned up a few degrees. Not surprisingly, pregnancy had come with a few side effects – cold chills, an addiction to Quarian wines, and a greatly increased sex drive. The later of which had not been helped by Jack and Miranda’s visit the previous week, when Shepard had decided that they all have some fun like in the good old days – as if that was already some long ago time. That bit of fun had only exacerbated her need, and it was what had driven her here.

She relaxed as the seat grew warmer and looked about the open space. She could catch barely a whisper of conversations from the nearby platforms, and she suspected that there was a noise-dampening field on each of the platforms for enhanced privacy. 

“This is a terrible idea,” she admitted and started to get up.

“One Rannoch Sparkle Wine, as requested,” a man said, approaching the table glass in hand.

Liara sat back down and looked at him. He was young, probably just in his early twenties, handsome with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. The confusion was clear on her face. “Oh, have I lost my server already?”

He smiled, a roguish half-grin, as he set the drink on the table. “No, I saw you sitting alone when I came in. I paid the server to let me bring you your drink. She agreed, but she said I had to leave you alone if you told me to go away. I was hoping you wouldn’t tell me to go away. A beautiful woman shouldn’t drink alone.”

Liara’s heart fluttered and a chill ran up her spine. “Well, it looks like I will still be drinking alone,” she said and saw the disappointment on his face. Then the corner of her mouth turned up. “As you have no drink with you.”

His smile returned along with a blush that she found sweetly charming. 

“May I sit?” he asked, gesturing to the booth.

She nodded as she reached for the glass of dark blue liquid that glowed slightly in the low light. 

“My name is Lt. Michael Claire,” he said, sliding into the booth, though he kept a respectable distance between them. 

“Katyn,” she replied. In her years on the run after Shepard’s death and especially since becoming the Shadow Broker, Liara had created a number of false identities to meet her needs. This seemed to be an appropriate time to make use of one. Whereas Shepard was a war hero and well known throughout the galaxy, Liara had worked hard, calling on her substantial resources as the Broker to keep herself more anonymous. It was unlikely that his human had any idea who she was, and it was best to keep it that way.

“That’s a lovely name,” he said. He tapped a control panel closer to his side of the booth and entered a drink order. “I’m new here. Alliance military. First time on the Citadel.”

She raised her glass slightly. “Then let me officially welcome you.”

He chuckled. “You’d make a much better ambassador than the person who welcomed us aboard first. We had to sit through a three-hour lecture of things we’re not supposed to do.”

“I’m guessing coming to a place like this was part of that?” Liara asked with an inquisitive arch of her brow.

Michael laughed and threw his hands up guiltily. “You got me. Of course, he was the C-SEC commander, and our mission here is cross-training with C-SEC.”

Liara swirled her wine in the glass, staring at him over the rim of crystal. “Oh, is that supposed to impress me?”

He shrugged. “Worth a shot?”

“I’ve heard worse,” she admitted.

“Here you go,” the asari server interrupted, returning with a glass of red wine.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the glass.

“Oh, and drinking wine?” she asked teasingly. “And is that supposed to make me think you’re sophisticated?”

“Honestly, it’s supposed to make you think I can’t hold my liquor, which is completely true.”

Liara slid a little closer to him. “Where are you from?”

“Earth. A little town called Chicago,” he said. “Ever been?”

She nodded affirmatively, “Yes,” then shook her head, “well, not to Chicago, but I have been to Earth a few times.”

“Oh my,” Michael exclaimed, a deep blush rising in his face.

Liara regarded him curiously, and he gestured to a nearby table. Liara looked to where he was pointing to see a turian receiving a particularly provocative lap dance from a naked asari.

“Ah,” Liara said, looking back at Michael, “well, that’s why CSEC tells you not to come here. One reason anyway.” A sudden heat formed between her thighs. 

“Well, then I wouldn’t have had the delight of meeting you,” he replied. “They could at least pick a private platform.”

“Well, then we wouldn’t get to watch,” Liara said and laughed nervously. She wondered what the hell Shepard would say about all of this.

“Yeah, I guess,” he replied, blushing again.

“You blush easy,” she said and reached out to trail her fingers down his reddening cheek. “Shy for an Alliance soldier?

His eyes locked on her when she touched him, and he instantly became motionless. “I find shooting at things usually far less terrifying than talking to a beautiful woman.”

Letting her hand drop away, she gave him a wink then took another sip of her drink.

Michael slowly slid closer. “Sorry, I’m kind’ve new to this. I have 2500 credits, but I can get more. They charged me 300 credits just to get in the door, but you’re just so damn gorgeous.”

Liara tried to hide the surprise on her face. He thought she was prostitute. That certainly made things interesting, and she couldn’t deny, even exciting. That hunger of being used by someone made her skin burn. Setting her glass down, she turned to him and smiled. Her hand moved across the space between them to rest on his thigh, she could feel his muscles through the soft fabric. With her other hand she activated the panel bringing up the frosted privacy screens. There was no going back now.

“I think that will be a good start,” she assured him and blew a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I messed up chapter 2, but I think I have it fixed now.

Liara knew she had to really commit before she lost her nerve. She leaned in close, so close she knew he could smell the sweet wine on her breath. "What would you like?" she lazily trailed her fingers up and down his thigh.

He didn't answer but cupped her face and leaned into kiss her. Their lips met, and Liara was taken aback by the clear hunger and desire in his kiss. His want for her was palpable and exhilirating. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and moaned softly when he sucked on it.

Her mind went back to the video she'd been watching, and it made her mouth water as she slid her hand up his thigh to the simple silver buckle on his belt. It quickly came loose, and her nimble fingers went to work on the button. She couldn't wait to taste him.

His kiss became deeper, his tongue swirling around her, and he groaned when her hand slid inside his pants. Then he suddenly broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I… uh," he stammered, "can we slow down? I want to enjoy you. Every part of you."

Liara kissed him lightly as her fingernails trailed the length of his cock , which was just as thick and long as she hoped it would be. "Don't you worry. The night is young and this is just an appetizer, we still have the main course and dessert."

"Oh fuck," he moaned as her slender fingers wrapped around him.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered, pulling his cock free and beginning to stroke him slowly. "I'm here to please you. Make me your slave."

"I want to your see sweet blue lips wrapped around me," he said hungrily.

Liara felt an ache inside and gave him a slight grin as she slid easily off the couch and onto her knees in front of him. She looked up at him as she stroked him, then she leaned in running just the tip of her tongue from the base all the way to the tip, eliciting a slight mewl of pleasure. She could see his eyes focused on her, watching her intently, wanting to soak up the image of her on her knees. Leaning forward she wrapped her blue lips around the head and sucked on it ever so lightly.

"That's it, Katyn," he murmured.

She moved further down his cock, leaving behind purplish lipstick stains, caressing his cock with her tongue. She hadn't actually been with many men, but she'd seen enough vids and was quick enough study in pleasure to know what she was doing. The warmth his cock in her mouth was exhilirating and made her wetter; she could hardly wait to feel him inside her. Part of her wished Shepard was here to share in it. It was definitely something to keep in mind for the future.

Pulling back she smiled up at him, rubbing the head of cock against her cheek. "I love your cock. Did you like my tongue?"

"Put it back in your mouth, whore," he groaned.

She purred at his show of increased confidence. Despite his good looks and charm, it was obvious he wasn't used to seducing women, particularly aliens. She was oddly proud of him for learning to take charge. Nodding submissively she slid him back into her mouth, going even deeper, about halfway down his length, her hand slowly stroking the base. She moaned around his cock when she felt his hand on the top of her head, and he gently guided her rhythm.

"You definitely earn your credits," he said.

Feeling he was already close, she picked up her speed, licking and sucking as it moved between the tight seal of her lips wrapped around him.

"I'm going to fill your mouth," he said, his body trembling.

Liara pressed her tongue harder against him and tightened her lips, sucking harder on his thick warmth. She felt his body tighten and his cock spasmed as a rush of cum washed over her tongue. Her eyes grew wide in surprise, his cum tasted sweet, almost like cherry, not at all what she expected. Slurping noisily, she sucked and swallowed every delicious drop from him, running her tongue over him as he continued to spurt in her mouth.

His breathing was heavy with lust. “Drink it all, beautiful,” he said, barely able to get the words out.

After he was expended and collapsed against the couch in contented exhaustion, she released him from her mouth and tucked him back inside his pants. He looked down at her and gave her a wink.

“That was… different,” she said, licking the last bit of cum from her lips.

“Asseda Corp,” he said, “they have these little capsules you take. You take them and for the next day or so your cum is flavored. They’re new and not cheap, but I took one just in case I got ridiculously lucky. There’s like eight flavors with more on the way. That was ‘Ripe Cherry.’”

She couldn’t help but chuckle and focused on the sweet taste still lingering on her tongue; it was rather pleasant. “That actually is odd…,” then she cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, “and a little bit brilliant. They’re going to make a fortune.”

He nodded. “Wish I’d invested. They have another that can change the color, but that seemed overkill.” He reached down took her hands, helping her back up onto the couch. “I hope none of the things I said… bothered you.”

She shook her head at his sweetness. “No, I loved it. Don’t be afraid to go further. I like it, when you take charge.”

Grabbing her drink, she took a sip. It actually mixed well with the cherry still tingling on her tongue. It just made her want to taste him again, perhaps try some of the other flavors.

“I’ve never been with a non-human before,” he admitted, taking a drink from his own glass.

“Yeah, I figured,” she said with a squeeze on his arm and a bemused smile. 

“You’re amazing,” he said, looking directly at her. “I mean that. I know… tonight’s over yet, but I would like to see you again, get to know you more.”

Her lips formed into an uncontrollable smile, and she felt a spark. If this adorableness was an act; he had mastered it. Act or no, she couldn’t deny her attraction to him and couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the night had in store. “Maybe we can work that out.”

Sliding closer to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Liara could feel his warmth and pressed up against him. "After we've relaxed here for a while, maybe we can get out of here? Go somewhere more private?"

She nodded. "Another drink?" she asked, holding up her empty glass.

"I think I'll try one of those," he said.

Liara hit the panel to retract the privacy screens and then input an order for two more drinks.

Vani showed up moments later with their drinks in hand. "Looks like you two are hitting it off," she said and placed their drinks on the table. "Anything else you need?

"No, thank you," Liara said.

Vani left them to their privacy, and Liara turned to ask him a question. She was distracted however by footsteps coming up their platform and thought perhaps the server had forgotten something. A look of shock mixed something near terror covered her face as she saw Jack and Miranda step onto the platform.

"Well, what the fuck do we have here?" Jack said with unabashed amusement.

“Hi, I bet you’re surprised to see me,” Liara said. She gave them a meaningful glare. “I bet you never thought you would run into me, your old friend, _Katyn_ , here of all places.”

“Oh yes, Katyn, it is great to see you,” Miranda said, giving Jack a quick elbow to the side. “And who is this handsome guy?”

“Michael,” he said extending his hand to Miranda, who gave it a long, meaningful shake.

“Nice find,” Miranda said to Liara. 

“You two definitely look like you’ve been up to no good,” Jack said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Michael blushed and Liara looked away nervously. 

"Can we join you?" Miranda asked, gesturing to the booth.

"Sure," Liara replied, not sure how to work her way out of this. She looked to Michael. “What do you think? This is Mir and J, really good friends of mine. I think it would be a lot of fun.”

"Absolutely," he said eagerly, sitting up straighter. "I'd love to get to know your friends. That helps me get to know you."

Miranda squeezed into the booth close to Liara and then Jack next to her.

"I didn't know you two came here," Liara said and took a drink, a long one.

"Same about you," Miranda replied. "We come here quite a bit. So, can I offer some advice?"

Liara gave her a curious look but nodded.

Miranda pointed up. "If you're going to have… fun here, I recommend choosing a higher platform next time. The privacy screens work well enough but… uh there's no ceiling panel… you know."

Liara's lips trembled, and her brow furrowed.

Jack laughed. "We were on that platform up there," she said and pointed. "It has a perfect view into this one. That was quite the show."

"Oh…," Michael said, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Don't be bashful," Jack said with a wink. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've seen all night."

Liara buried her face in her hands. "Goddess."

"Don't you worry about it," Jack said. "I'll just have to out do you. Then you won't need to be embarrassed anymore."

"Ummm, J, I'm not sure…," Miranda said, giving her girlfriend a questioning look.

Jack pressed her fingers to Miranda's lips. "Just shut up, bitch. You know what you signed up for with me." Quickly Jack flipped around and straddled Miranda on the booth. She turned and looked at a surprised Michael and Liara. "Let me show you how to put on a public show."

"Goddess, this is going to be something," Liara muttered to Michael both as a warning and a tease and then hit the privacy panel button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, just in time for the holidays. 
> 
> Chapter 4 coming very soon. If there's anything you'd like, happy to take requests!

Jack cupped Miranda’s face in her hands and leaned in close. She kissed her with a tenderness that surprised Liara. Her slender tongue snaked its way through Miranda’s luscious red lips into the warmth of her mouth. 

Michael sat in stunned silence as the two beautiful women made out just across the table from him. “You have umm… cool friends,” he finally said to Liara after a few moments.

Liara chuckled and nodded, giving his thigh a squeeze. “Yes, yes, I do.”

When Jack finally broke their deep kiss, she winked at Miranda. “Babe, I am going to make this amazing for you.” She quickly hopped back up to standing position and offered her hand to Miranda. Miranda took it with an inquisitive smile and Jack helped her up. Turning her around, Jack pushed her up against the edge of the table.

Miranda took the cue and grabbed the edge of the table to lift herself up slightly and take a seat on it. She was wearing a strapless, tight black dress that went down just to mid-thigh and which was doing a poor job of containing her voluptuous chest. 

Jack very unceremoniously grabbed the front of the dress and yanked it, pulling down just far enough for those beautiful breasts to spring free. She then doffed her own leather jacket, rolled it into ball and placed it at the other end of the table. Miranda eased back onto the table, using the jacket as a pillow.

Kneeling down on her knees, she began to push up the hem of Miranda’s dress until her cunt was exposed and was already glistening with wetness. Jack looked over at Liara and Michael, both of whom had slight blushes on their cheeks.

“I took those out for you two,” she said with a wink, gesturing to Miranda’s tits. “Just something to occupy you, while I’m busy down here.”

“I’m not an amusement park ride, Jack,” Miranda laughed, raising her head to glare at her girlfriend.

“Could’ve fucking fooled me,” she said with a shrug and leaned in close, inhaling the scent of Miranda.

Miranda laid her head back, a look of contentment coming over her face when she felt Jack’s tongue sliding up the length of her slit. Jack was an expert when it came to making Miranda’s body ache and burn, and she loved it. 

“Well, shall we?” Liara asked uncertainly, marshaling her courage.

“I really don’t think I can afford this,” Michael said, blushing heavily.

Jack stopped and lifted her head from between Miranda’s thighs, drawing a cry of protest from Miranda. “You think we’re damn prostitutes?”

“I… uh…,” Michael stammered, his blush deepening.

Jack smirked. “That’s fucking adorable. But you’re in luck, kid. Tonight’s free, we just like to have fun.” She ducked her head back to Miranda.

Liara looked to Michael and shrugged. “Yeah, I’m not really a prostitute. It was just a little fun to pretend.” 

She took his hand and jerked her head towards Miranda. “We better do as we’re told. It’s best not to make Jack angry.” 

A smile spread across Michael’s face. “So… you actually did that… because you wanted to?”

She stood up and pulled him towards the table. “Well, you are slightly charming, whether you know it or not.” Tugging at his hand which she still held, she placed it on Miranda’s breast.

The black-haired beauty opened her eyes and looked up at him with a wink. “Hey there, flyboy.”

“Kiss her,” Liara whispered, releasing his hand.

Michael swallowed hard and used his free hand to brace himself as he leaned down over the table.

Miranda slid her arm around his neck and threaded her fingers in his short black hair, pulling his face closer to her.

He kissed her, squeezing her large, firm breast as he did so, feeling her hard nipple against his palm. The tip of her tongue traced along the edge of his lower lip.

Jack lavished long luxuriant licks on Marinda’s slit, licking up the wetness of her cunt. Then slowly, she began to increase the pressure until her tongue parted her lips and pressed into the deeper parts that made Miranda’s body shake.

Liara had made her way to the other side of the table. She wasted no time in lowering her mouth to Miranda’s other breast. Sucking on it gently, she ran her tongue across her nipple, feeling each small bump on her areola.

Feeling Jack’s tongue pushing against her clit and sending electric sparks through her, she moaned into Michael’s mouth, tightening her grip on his head and pushing her tongue deeper into him where he sucked on it hungrily and with unabashed eagerness.

Two of Jack’s long fingers found their way into Miranda’s silkiness, pushing deep, rubbing inside her as she went, while her tongue continued its worship of her clit. She knew Miranda would be getting close. She stopped suddenly, quickly pulling out her fingers and removing the warmth of her tongue, and Miranda’s body immediately tensed. 

Miranda broke the kiss with Michael, her breathing heavy. “What the fuck, Jack?”

Jack ignored her and walked to Michael and grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him roughly towards her, pressing her lips to his.

Michael kissed her, tasting the wet saltiness of her mouth.

“Now, I want you to fuck my girlfriend and make her cum,” she mumbled into his mouth between kisses. Her hands went to his pants and began undoing his belt.

Liara stopped her sucking of Miranda’s breast and looked over at the two of them as Jack led him back to her side of the table. A strange feeling rose inside her. She quickly realized it was jealousy. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to share, but she wanted Michael first. She wanted to be the one on the table being fucked. 

Miranda moaned at the sudden lack of attention she was getting, so Liara pushed her feelings down and returned her mouth to the large creamy tit.

Jack reached into Michael’s pants, taking his cock out for him, wrapping her hand around his thick girth. “Ohh, she’s going to like that,” she said breathily. “And I’m going to have it a go at it later myself.” 

Michael looked at the woman splayed out on the table before him. Her legs were spread wide, her cunt swollen, wet, and glistening, her breasts heaving from her ragged breath, one breast being sucked by the beautiful asari. Any hesitation he might’ve had was burned away but the raw desire that filled him. He grabbed Miranda’s waist and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her.

“Fuck, yes,” she moaned. “More.”

Jack moved to the side of the table, where she could get a good look at Michael’s cock going into the woman she loved more than anything. 

He pushed deeper, slowly stretching Miranda, who was still tight around his cock despite all of Jack’s work. Her cunt was hot and velvet as he pulled out and pushed in again, going deeper with each push inside her. Miranda bit her lower lip as his entire cock filler her. Then he began to pick up his pace, beginning to fuck her.

Jack reached down and pressed her index finger to Miranda’s clit, rubbing it in slow circles as Michael’s cock moved in and out of her.

Miranda was overcome by the feeling of three people toying with her body. The heat of Liara’s mouth, the thickness of Michael’s cock, and the gentle touch of Jack would soon make her body erupt with pleasure.

The young marine was overcome with his own need and quickened his pace. It hadn’t been long since he’d cum, but he was already getting close again and couldn’t wait to fill up the gorgeous girl’s cunt. Then Miranda came. Her body body tense and all her muscles tightened, and her cunt spasmed around his cock.

“Fuck me, oh, Jack,” she mewled, her eyes shut tight.

Michael fucked her faster, his fingers digging into her waist as he held her tight, pushing in as deep as he could go. Finally, he slammed into her hard and his cock exploded inside her. He came almost as much as the first time, painting the inside of Miranda’s amazing body with thick, white cum.

“Good boy,” Jack said as he pumped her a few more times, making sure he milked every drop into her. "Now, Liara, get down there and clean her up."

Jack's commanding tone left no room for argument. Michael moved out of the way and collapsed, exhausted on the couch. Liara knelt in front of the table and leaned in, and with little hesitation ran her tongue up Miranda's slit. The taste of Miranda mixed with the cherry sweetness of Michael's cum was new and she couldn't get enough of it. She pressed her tonuge inside her and was greeted was a rush of cum on her tongue.

"Feel's like someone's thirsty," Miranda said, out of breath, reaching down to gently stroke the back of Liara's head.

"Come on, finish up, and let's ditch this place," Jack said with a yawn, already clearly bored and ready to try something else. "Jack needs attention too. But what I need best not be done in public."


End file.
